1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air bed arrangement having a unique mattress foundation, and more particularly pertains to a bedding arrangement having a mattress foundation which is designed to be utilized in combination with a pneumatically inflatable mattress.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a normal bedding arrangement, a mattress foundation is generally placed under a mattress, and typically has a construction in which an array of vertically positioned nested or non-nested coil springs are stapled onto an underlying wooden frame in an arrangement commonly known in the art as a boxspring.
The prior art in the general mattress field has also developed to a substantial degree inflatable types of mattresses. For instance, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,394 is somewhat typical of known types of inflatable mattresses, and discloses a mattress having a pneumatic core divided into a plurality of independently inflatable cells positioned in an outer flexible envelope. An inflatable mattress of this type is normally connected to an external pump or compressor to increase its internal pneumatic pressure, thereby rendering adjustment of the pressure a relatively cumbersome task.